1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display device, and in particular relates to reduced scratches during a dual-side process of a capacitive touch display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two types of capacitive touch panels. One type of capacitive touch panel is an add-on touch panel, wherein the capacitive touch panel is disposed on the outside of a display panel. The add-on touch panel is formed from two glass substrates. One glass substrate is used for forming capacitive touch sensors thereon. Another glass substrate is used as a cover lens for protecting the capacitive touch sensors. Thus, a total thickness of a touch display device is increased due to the add-on touch panel.
Another type of capacitive touch panel is an on-color filter (CF) type touch panel. The on-CF typed touch panel has capacitive touch sensors formed on a backside of a color filter substrate of a display panel and then a glass substrate is used as a cover lens for protecting the capacitive touch sensor. Although one glass substrate is omitted in the on-CF type touch panel, the formed capacitive touch sensors on the backside of the color filter substrate are easy scratched in subsequent processes by a dual-side process of the color filter substrate.
Therefore, a touch panel which can overcome the above problems, by reducing a total thickness of a touch display device and reducing scratches of the capacitive touch sensors during the dual-side process of the color filter substrate at the same time is desired.